Et pourtant
by Ilene
Summary: One-shot. Parce que Petunia aurait bien aimé recevoir une lettre, elle aussi.


Quand elle était petite, Lily jouait au petit chimiste. Elle choisissait les ingrédients avec soin, mélangeait les produits avec minutie et inspectait l'évolution de ses préparations avec application. Oh oui, c'était une scientifique dans l'âme, à l'esprit rationnel, qui aimait la logique, la rigueur. Il lui arrivait de s'appuyer sur l'instinct, enfant et plus tard, mais, après coup, il était important pour elle de_ comprendre_, d'analyser les causes, les effets et les conséquences de toute chose. Très tôt, elle avait décrété que le père Noël ne pouvait exister car les rennes ne volaient pas et qu'on ne pouvait raisonnablement concevoir qu'un homme se glissât par une cheminée, n'est-ce-pas maman que ça ne se peut pas ?

Et pourtant...

Lily ne croyait pas en la magie, cela lui effleurait d'ailleurs rarement l'esprit. C'était Petunia qui se déguisait en fée à la moindre occasion, brandissant sa baguette magique dans tous les sens, se plaisant à imaginer que son nounours lui avait parlé, mais si je t'assure !, et menaçant sa soeur de la transformer en hideux crapaud. C'était Petunia qui rêvait de s'envoler sur une licorne ailée qui l'emmènerait chez Peter Pan (deuxième étoile à droite, puis tout droit jusqu' au matin) ou dans le pays où l'on n'arrive jamais.

Et pourtant...

Mais c'est Lily qui reçut la lettre. Elle l'accueillit d'une moue incrédule tandis que Pétunia parvenait à peine à en croire ses yeux. La petite fille au cheveux auburn fixa le parchement d'un air perplexe, alors que sa blondinette de soeur, à peine plus âgée, se sentait voler des ailes. Si quelqu'un d'aussi _blasphème_ envers la magie que l'était Lily se voyait invitée à acheter une baguette magique, il ne faudrait pas longtemps, assurément, pour que Petunia, qui le méritait mille fois plus, reçoive à son tout un joli hibou couleur de neige.

Et pourtant...

Mais la lettre n'arriva jamais. Lily partit loin, d'abord effrayée puis tellement heureuse, un projet de carrière sur le bout des lèvres (je veux découvrir d'où vient la magie ! - cette vielle femme à l'air sévère n'avait pas su lui expliquer). Et Petunia attendit. Elle attendit. Elle attendit quand Lily revint pour les vacances, les mains vides d'une lettre, qui, forcément, avait dû se perdre (on ne pouvait pas lui en réecrire une car la lettre était _magique_, évidemment). Elle attendit quand son professeur de sciences lui lança vertement que, décidément, elle n'avait pas un esprit très mathématique (pff, elle était une sorcière !). Elle pleura quand le professeur Dumbledore lui écrivit, de sa jolie écriture ronde et douce, qu'elle était et resterait une simple moldue. Et puis, les années passèrent, si amères, surtout quand Lily rentrait pour noël et que le seul cadeau que Petunia avait jamais souhaité n'arrivait pas. Oh, oui, le temps s'enfuit, le coeur de Petunia se glaça de rancoeur, parce que que c'était tellement _injuste_, qu'un cadeau si précieux aille à quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais voulu et qui n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'y _croire_.

Et pourtant...

La magie, alors, devint abjecte, un instrument du diable bien sûr, quelque chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas approcher parce que c'était dangereux et aussi, peut-être, même si elle ne (se) l'avouerait jamais, parce qu'elle avait brisé ses rêves d'enfant. Elle devint une femme amère, car, précisément parce que son imagination était devenue réalité, toute fantaisie avait quitté la déjà vieille femme, qui, il n'y a pas longtemps de cela, avait été une fillette rêveuse.

Et pourtant...

Petunia s'éloigna de sa soeur, toujours plus loin, plus loin, plus_ loin bon sang !_, parce que Lily ne voulait pas comprendre, elle qui respirait la magie toujours plus, au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, que rien sinon le pouvoir de murmurer des incantations n'aurait pu rendre Petunia heureuse. Sa soeur avait dit un jour que Poudlard lui avait ouvert les portes de l'imagination. Pour Petunia, le magnifique château les lui avait fermées.

Plus jamais elle ne _croirait_.

* * *

AN : La littérature (ou l'écriture dans mon cas) est si fuyante... Je n'ai pas réussi à dire ce que je voulais dire, à transmettre des personnages ce que je souhaitais, mais je crois que c'est aussi ça qui fait la richesse des mots, parce que si l'auteur avait tout pouvoir sur ce qu'il écrit, l'imagination des lecteurs serait mise de côté, et alors, quel intérêt ?

Juste une précision : je n'ai pas voulu faire de Lily une enfant totalement imperméable au pouvoir de l'imagination, incapable de concevoir ce qui la dépasse, mais ce texte part du point de vue de Petunia, une femme rongée par la jalousie, qui réinterprète _a posteriori_ les faits et donc la perception qu'elle a de sa soeur.

Reviews ? Pour m'encourager à développer _mon_ imagination :-)


End file.
